


The Jackstick and the Jackhole

by DamianWinther



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Robotic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is at school. His teacher in Robotics have other plans than teaching. Poor Rhys</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jackstick and the Jackhole

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story my fiancé asked me to write for fun. I am not into these kind of stories since this is so out of my comfort zone, but it was fun to write.
> 
> I wrote this in about 15 minutes! So don't blame me XD

Rhys found himself daydreaming while looking through the window at his two friends Vaughn and Yvette. He wished he could be outside in the sun with them, but he had so many extra classes. His attention got caught by the door slamming and as he turned around to look he saw his professor in robotics step in; a terrifying man, but none or less he WAS handsome. Rhys was the only student in this class except two others, but those two student had caught a cold, what a shame. Jack eyed Rhys and bursted out in a laugh, "so you're..?! Oh my! Hahaha!" Jack wiped a few tears away from his eyes, "you're my only student today! Great! We have a lot to do today, so would you be so kindly and smack your body onto the table over there?" Jack pointed at a white operation table, Rhys did not really like disobeying teachers, though this was a little strange to be honest. Rhys did as he was told, he smacked his body onto the table and looked up at Jack, who leaned over him. Jack had a lot of tools in his hands, which he placed on the small metal table next to them. 

After a few minutes of silence the professor finally started talking, "I am going to fix that" he poked Rhys' chip entrance, Rhys looked up at Jack, "wha-.. Fix it? It's not broken" Rhys looked rather bothered by Jack's comment, "I know, cupcake, but I am going to make it even better than it is now! Trust me, princess!", a playfull smile appeared on Jack's perfect lips, "o-okay" Rhys started the tremble a little as Jack reached for a few tools, "just relax, nothing's gonna happen to you, sweetheart" Jack grabbed a syringe and before Rhys could object the needle was inside his flesh and it was forcing its' liquid into his blood veins. 

As Rhys slowly drifted into a sleep Jack started working on the chip entrance. Rhys woke up god know how long after, he sat up and glanced through the room; Jack was sitting behind his desk, he looked up from his book, "oh! You're awake!" Jack stood up and rushed to help Rhys on his feet, "what did you do?" Rhys asked a little slow, he placed his hand on his head because of a slight pain going through it. His eyes widened was he felt something new and strange, something big. He pulled out his phone to use the black glass screen as a mirror, he was almost fainting at the view; his chip entrance was huge, bigger than any jackstick he could think of. 

Jack smiled at Rhys, "relax, pumbkin, this entrance is now a jackhole" Jack smiled cocky, "a.. A jackhole?!" Rhys looked terrified at Jack, "yup, now kneel, kiddo" Jack looked as Rhys slowly kneeled, the young man was hoping that Jack would reveal some sort of button to make the entrance smaller. Jack chuckled in his throat, a very damn hot chuckled. The professor unzipped his pants and pulled out one hell of a jackstick, "I had to make it extra big for my precious" he said as he slightly touched Rhys' entrance with the tip, "I.." Rhys did not know what to say, he had been wanting Jack for the last few months, sexually, not love relationship-ish. Rhys blushed all over his face, his heart and pounding and he felt some sweat appearing on his back. The young male looked up at the man next to him, "you're.. Gonna..?" he did not know what to say probably, "yup" Jack thrusted his jackstick into the entrance, Rhys felt some sort of strange tickling feeling in his lower body, maybe from behind.. YUP! DIFFERNATELY FROM BEHIND!

Rhys moaned out loud, "Jack.. It.. How?" the young male tried to keep his head clear, but with a jackstick inside it, it was harder than it looked. "I connected the jackhole to your tiny little sweet hole back there" Jack chuckled and smiled and thrusted a little more. The feeling of something hard yet soft enough to be human found its' way in deeper than Rhys would have imagined, "J-Jack!" Rhys moaned loder than before, Jack thrusted harder, the sweat started to drip from his forehead and he grunted a little as he felt himself near the edge. Jack never thought that a kid like Rhys would be able to push him over the edge, but none or less, he was close. He pulled out of the young male and let his release hit the student's face. Rhys blushed once more, he licked his lips and got a bit of the white sticky fluid in his mouth; it was salty and warm.


End file.
